


Sugar? Yes, Please! (England x Reader)

by katemoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemoon/pseuds/katemoon
Summary: Arthur discovers the reader writing in their diary. Some mischief and a kiss ensue.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sugar? Yes, Please! (England x Reader)

I've never been the best at keeping a diary. Mostly because once I get started on an entry it takes me the better part of a couple of hours to finish it. I know that diaries are intended to be used for recording your innermost thoughts and feelings in well thought out detail, but I often put off writing about anything until something extremely important to my heart comes up to write about. Today at my kitchen table, I was writing about Arthur.  
  
It was strange to me how someone I had met only a few months ago could have so quickly become the most important part of my life. He almost made the day begin. The sunrise was never as warm without his face within sight. Making him smile had probably become my favorite thing in the world, second only to making him laugh. And whenever he was near, everything stressful and scary and uncertain about my life suddenly didn't feel so overwhelming anymore. More than anything, though, Arthur had quickly become my best friend, and lately, I had begun to realize just how hard I had started to fall for him.  
  
Now, what I wrote in my diary had to do with the innermost workings of my heart. It had gotten more difficult for me lately, loving him as much as I did without any hope of things ever changing between us. There were so many moments our eyes would meet and my mind would scream, "Can't you see what I feel?!"  
  
My heart grew heavier as I penned the words, "...the worst of it is, I don't dare to say anything. I couldn't bear the risk of ruining our friendship for the sake of telling him how I feel..."  
  
A shadow fell across the page, and it took me a moment to realize that it wasn't from passing clouds outside the window. I glanced up and gasped in terror to see Arthur himself peering over my shoulder. I slammed my hand down on the page to cover the words and leaped away from the table, taking the book with me and snapping it shut.  
  
"You rat!" I gasped. "How long have you been standing there?!"  
  
Arthur looked pleased, grinning at my reaction, and maybe even a little...dazed?  
  
"Not long." He clasped his hands behind his back, still smiling.  
  
"You butthead!" I started swinging the diary at him, hitting him on the chest and shoulders several times. "Make your presence known next time!"  
  
In the midst of my swinging, Arthur suddenly made a grab for the diary and then held it high above his head, out of my reach.  
  
"Hey!" I tried jumping to grab it back, but he stretched higher to keep it out of my reach. All I could think was that if he read what I had written in the past few weeks, it would ruin everything between us. I tried giving myself a boost from his shoulder to jump higher but he took a step back, moving his hand out of the way to keep the book out of my reach.  
  
He had backed right up to the wall at this point, and I stopped when I realized how close we were. Arthur's cheeks were a little pink when I paused and our eyes met. I tried to ignore this and instead grabbed at his shirtsleeve to try and yank his hand down, "Give it back!" I pleaded, desperate and angry.  
  
Arthur continued to resist me, a grin stretching from ear to ear, and then said, "If you want it back, you first must sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' to me."  
  
I stopped and stared at him. "Are you freaking kidding me?"  
  
Arthur laughed, "Not this time, love."  
  
"I am _not_ singing to you! It's _my_ diary. Give it back!"  
  
Arthur said nothing and continued to hold the book out of my reach. After making a few more unsuccessful attempts to get it back, I sighed in frustration and glared at him.  
  
"I'm waiting~," he sang, waggling his unruly eyebrows at me.  
  
Clenching my fists along with my teeth I grumbled, " _I'm a little teapot, short and stout_ \--"  
  
"No, no no," Arthur cut me off, "I'll only accept it if it's complete with all the actions."  
  
"You are _begging_ for me to boobie-trap your car later."  
  
"Do you want your diary back or not?" He tilted his head to the side and smirked at me.  
  
I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to smack him over the head with the skillet sitting on the stove and began again, this time with the actions.  
  
" _Here is my handle, here is my spout._ "  
  
I took a few steps back, supposedly to give myself more room to move about.  
  
" _When I get all steamed up, hear me shout_ ," in one swift movement I snatched the tea kettle off the stove behind me and ran at him, finishing at triple speed, " _Tipmeoverandpourmeout!"_  
  
What happened next should have been expected, thanks to Arthur having always been more athletic than me. He was the star player of the university soccer team, after all. He deftly jumped out of the way just before I reached him and caught me around the waist with one arm while simultaneously stealing the tea kettle out my hand with the other. In the blink of an eye, he had stepped around me, set the kettle down on the table, and dipped me down. I instinctively clung to him to keep from falling and froze at how close his face was to mine, a blush rising all the way to my hairline. And then, without warning, Arthur closed the gap and kissed me.  
  
Some part of me said that logically I should have gone brain-dead from surprise, but the kiss was so welcome and long wished for that I immediately melted into it. Looks like he had seen what I had been writing in my diary after all. Arthur straightened and tightened his arms around me, burying his face in my neck for a moment and then laughed softly, "I was starting to wonder if you felt the same."  
  
I pulled back, "Wait a minute—how long has it been for you?"  
  
Arthur flushed a little and looked away. "Oh, probably right from the beginning, I suppose."  
  
I yanked him down by his tie to kiss him again, then snatched my diary out of his hand and smacked him with it. "You could have said something, you clod." But then I smiled. "'You want some tea?"  
  
Rather than replying, Arthur kissed me again, longer this time, and held me even tighter, making my heart pound. Between kisses, he murmured, "With sugar, please."  
  
"You never take sugar," I said with some surprise.  
  
"True," he agreed, kissing me again even longer this time until my knees started to buckle, "but I'm making an exception today."


End file.
